Betsy Holmes, the Detective's Daughter
by HugMe201
Summary: This my first Sherlock Holmes Fanfic, and it is about his daughter.
1. A Baby at His Doorstep Prologue

**_ I_**t was a cold and rainy night when I was born, well, that's what I've been told. I have been told that I was a big baby, but this is not about me. Oh, but who am I? I am the future Dr. Jacob Sherlock Watson, son of the infamous Dr. John Hamish Watson. This is a book I wrote about my Godcousin, Elizabeth Jane Holmes.

It was a month after I was born, the month April, when a lovely woman, silently walked towards the steps off 221 Baker street. She looks at the tiny bundle in her arms, and she smiles. She kisses the bundle and rings the bells, before leaving the bundle on the cold ground. A cry rang out; it oddly enough came from the tiny bundle. The world's greatest detective opens the door to find of all things, a baby.

Many have called Mr. Holmes a heartless man, but if he had no heart then (which do believe that he has always had one) he suddenly grew one. He felt special bond with the little babe. She too, felt an instant bond, for she stopped crying. Her heterochromia eyes (means her eyes where different colors) twinkled as my Godfather read the note left pinned on her gown.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_ I am so sorry. I should have told you that I was pregnant, but I couldn't face you. I have wronged you greatly. I was so happy with you. Father made me come back home. I promise that I will return to you and our little girl when Father dies. I know you aren't good with most children, but I know that you will do well at raising our Elizabeth._

_ I thought I would call her Elizabeth, after Queen Elizabeth. I want you to choose the middle name._

_ I love you greatly, and I hope you will forgive me one day. I hope both of you will._

_ With love,_

_ R. G._


	2. Godcousin

**_ "_**Bets, slow down I'm not as fast as you!" I yelled after my Godcosine, her long black mane flowed behind her like a young filly's.

"Jacob, you can't possibly think that I'm going to let Father beat me there!?" She exclaimed, as she panted like a grey hound in race.

"Bets, I'll see if I can catch a cab or…."

"Or your breath!?" She laughed at me as she rounded the corner. I decided to stop and rest, but then I thought of she laughed at me, so I kept running. Thank God, that the crime scene was just around the corner, so I wasn't dead when I got there, just almost dead.

Bets glanced at me, but then she continued to ask if her father was their yet.

"Well, thank you Bets, for slowing down when I asked, and stopping when I needed to catch my breath." I stated sarcastically.

"You're welcome, you needed the exercise." She stated as she chuckled. She has always been that way. I remember as a boy needing her help with something, and she wouldn't for the life of me, well she would, but she would make me feel stupid for asking. She was abnormal, but I was used to it, while others would laugh at her and say other cruel things. She was about 5.4 in height and she weighed about 125 pounds.

"So, I guess now I have two Holmes to deal with now." Inspector Lestrade stated as he looked at Bets.

"You must admit Inspector, that two is better than one." Uncle Sherlock (as I called him) stated as he came strolling up to us with my father close behind.

"Son, are you alright? You look like you ran a marathon." My father asked me.

"I did, I had to, so that I could keep up with my d…!"

"Don't you dare say what I know you were about to say." My father commanded firmly.

"Elizabeth, you need to be kinder to your Godcousin. I know that he has his flaws, but if you expect him to be your Boswell, then you need to be more kind." Uncle Sherlock told her as she examined the body. She heard only the tales that only a dead man could tell. The man was, brutally murdered. He had been shot 15 times that night.

"He was very rich, had a Dalmatian with him, and he was somewhere in his thirties." She deduced aloud. I smiled, true my Godcousin was a pain, but she was a great person to know.


	3. The Terrible Twins

**_I_**t wasn't long before we went back to our home for lunch, and of course, the two Holmes refused to eat.

"Blast it Holmes! You need to eat! Look at Betsy; she thinks that everything you do is perfectly logical! If you don't eat she won't! Eat for your daughter!" My father begged Uncle Sherlock earnestly.

"Betsy can do as she pleases, but I need to think, and I think better on an empty stomach." Uncle Sherlock replied calmly as always.

"And I don't think he's perfectly logical. For example, he has refused to let me help him with cases for far too long." Bets stated as she stared at my father like he was the dumbest person alive.

"Bets, uncle, just eat and he'll shut his trap!" I exclaimed, winking at my father, so that he would know that I didn't mean any offense.

The two looked at each other. It was odd, how they seemed to gaze into each other's eyes for what can seem like hours. Uncle would stare into her amber and grey eyes, and she would stare into his grey eyes. Finely they both began to nibble at the sandwiches.

"See, now I can enjoy mine in peace."

My mother soon came in, her long gold mane flourished, as she led a rather large man (mostly because of fat, though he was about as tall as Uncle Sherlock), and two lovely blonde twin daughters fallowed him in their lovely dresses.

"Thank you, Mrs. Watson. Now, Sherlock…"

"Who was he to you and the government?" Bets and Sherlock asked simultaneously. You see, the man that had just entered was Mycroft Holmes, the elder brother of my Godfather, and uncle to Bets, and those lovely young ladies with him were his only daughters, Lucy and Lilly.

"Hello, uncle, how have you been?"

"Oh, and hello Lizzy, have you been alright? I heard from Ella Smith that there is a young man in London. He doesn't care if a girl can cook or sew, as long as she's pretty."

"Oh, please, Lilly, you know she hates any good gossip."

"Oh, but Lucy, I thought that she would like to know, that there is hope that she could be wed." The two would do that. They would talk, and talk until death took them. They also for a reason, they detested Bets. Always calling her Lizzy (she didn't like being called Lizzy), always filling vital room in Bets' brain with mindless gossip, and they also would taunt her about how imperfect she was. They would point out that most men her age would loth the idea of marrying her, and that she didn't fit into society like they did. They made Bets want to be normal, like how a bully in a school yard would make you wish that you were like him, so that he would leave you be.

"I only hate gossip when it serves no use for me." Bets retorted.

"Girls, Daddy's here on business."

"Sorry Father, we just wanted to chat." The twins looked like they had been beaten by him. Mycroft Holmes never disciplined them and rarely would he correct them.

"Sherlock, the man was very important. The mission he was on is top secret, and I advise you to leave this case be."

"Sorry brother, but I can't, even if I wanted to. I promised Betsy, that if she could beat me to the scene she could help on that case, and if I drop it then I would have a heartbroken daughter on my hands and you know what a daughter is like when she is heartbroken." Uncle answered calmly as he lit his pipe.

"True, but let her help you on another. The people are dangerous, and if you insist on solving it you could get hurt, and the last thing Father and Mother need is to lose you both."

"Like they care about me? Every time I'm there I'm looked upon as if I am a vile creature carrying the plague. They hate me. For Father they may weep with sorrow, but me they would fake tears." Bets stated icily. I remember her telling me how when she visited them one summer, they treated her like she wasn't 'right', like she had something wrong with her, like as if she had Canine Madness or Jackson's March.


	4. Holiday with the Holmes

**_ I_**t was after Bets and uncle solved the case I mentioned earlier, that we all were invited by uncle's parents to enjoy a holiday at their estate in the countryside. Bets, of course, protested this greatly, but her father in the end won when he had her things packed and had simply lifted her small figure off the floor of their flat, and thus carried her into the cab.

"Betsy, my love, I hate it when you're upset, but angel, you should spend time with them. I know how they treat you, but they at least claim you as their granddaughter." Uncle stated as he was trying to calm down a fuming Elizabeth Jane Holmes, before she went off like one of her mad chemistry experiments.

"They hate me. They believe that I am a worthless creature because of the 'unfortunate circumstances' of my birth." She snapped at him as he made an attempt to wrap his arm around her.

"Betsy, at least you have grandparents. Mine are dead." I told her as I remember as a little boy longing for someone to go on holiday to, like the other boys.

"You can have mine. I'm sure that they would be proud to have a grandson as well-bred and proper as you." She stated as the cab pulled up to the Holmes Estate.

"Bets, I wish to make a good impression!" I exclaimed as I insisted on carrying her luggage, while she argued that she had two good hands and arms, and that I could worry about my own luggage.

"Oh, Lizzy love, your Godcousin is being a gentleman. You should be praising him, since so few young men, nowadays, find themselves practicing such manners." Bets' grandfather stated. He was as tall as his sons, he had scruffy grey hair, of which used to black, and the most startling blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Grandfather, I can manage. I am not a delicate flower like Lucy and Lilly." Bets explained as she continued to carry her things towards the mansion.

"I do apologize for her behavior. Sherlock, you must teach sweet Lizzy manners!" Mr. Holmes told me the first and uncle the latter.

"It's alright Mr. Holmes I'm used to Bets' behavior. I should have known better than to argue with her. Arguing with her is like arguing with a highly intelligent wall." I joked as I lifted my own luggage.

"Bah, she knows better. Sherlock, you'll never get a decent son-in-law if she doesn't change. Oh, and I ought to warn you. Your mother has decided to find her match during your holiday."

"She what?!" Uncle asked, being just perplexed as the rest of us.

"She wishes to find Lizzy a suitable young man to wed. She is of age." I tried not to, but after Mr. Holmes said this I laughed.

"You must forgive me, but Bets, doesn't need a husband, but if she wants one she can find him."

"But can she find him before she's too old to make me a great grandfather?"

"Well, that I don't know, but…."

"No buts…. She will meet all of the respectful young men at the party tomorrow, and would pray that she can find one willing to overlook her flaws and see what a pretty woman she is."

"What flaws?!" I asked, more out of anger than out of true ignorance, for surely, I knew her flaws better than most.

"Surely, my boy, you know her flaws. Her flaws are: Her choice of clothing, those horrid experiments, her lack of manners, she reads such books that a lady should not read, and she chooses to fallow the carrier choice of her father. Sherlock, my son, I am proud of what you do, but sweet Lizzy shouldn't be filling her little mind with such fantasies."

"Bets can do whatever she pleases with her life! She is smarter than most men! She is capable of handling herself in dangerous situations! What's wrong with girls reading certain books?! Are you afraid that they will realize their full potential!? Bets does not lack manners, she just sees herself as my equal! I don't see anything wrong with a lady wearing trousers; in fact it helps Bets in her choice of work! I find the fact that she is resourceful enough to do anything with the blasted chemicals quite useful!" I had been angered. How dare he insult her in such a way?

"Now, young Mr. Watson, please understand. I only want what's best for my little Lizzy. I know that she is as sharp as a tack and quite clever, but ladies don't need to be so in order to be good housewives." He had angered me even more. I am surprised that I never laid a hand on him.

"Why do you call her Lizzy?" I asked, as I had begun to calm.

"I think it's a better nickname. Betsy sounds like a bitch's name." He stated bluntly.

We had all settled into our rooms, and had sat down to dinner.

"Oh, Lizzy love, imagine, 100 young men are coming to meet you. It's impossible that none could suit you. Oh, I'll give the dress that won over your grandfather. It should fit you like a glove." Bets' grandmother told her as ate. The woman was a tad younger than her husband. She was rather small in stature, her hair used to be a perfect shade of gold, but it had faded into a perfect silver, and her eyes are as gray as her sons'.

"Do I have to meet those boys? Grandmother I would prefer to be reading in the library."

"Oh Lizzy, what's wrong with you? I would relish the idea of all those handsome young men coming over just to meet me." One of Mycroft's daughters stated as she seemed to waltz in her daydream.

"Then Lilly, you can have them."

"How can you tell them apart?" Their grandfather asked, bewildered.

"Lilly has a mole behind her left ear." As Bets stated this, Lilly lifted her hand to find to her horror, that indeed, she did have a mole there.


	5. Cursed Corset

**_ I_**t was the night of the party. Lilly and Lucy were wearing identical purple dresses that made them look like princesses. We were waiting for Bets' grandmother to finish helping her dress.

"Grandmother, I am naturally thin enough. I don't need the bloody corset."

"But Lizzy dear, you can never be thin enough."

"How did…'gasp'…you learn…'gasp'…to live…'gasp'…without breathing."

"Stop gasping, you sound like a fish. You'll get used to it, and until then I recommend a fan."

After several more minutes Bets emerged from the room, wearing the loveliest blood red dress and holding a matching fan.

"Betsy, you look beautiful. I might just lose you tonight." Uncle stated as he stared at the now transformed Betsy, like the rest of us.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Bets?" I asked her sarcastically.

"You remind me of your grandmother when she was your age."

"You look like your mother." Uncle absently stated. He was obviously remembering.

"Can… you… all… just… stop, please." Bets pleaded as she gasped for air.

"Mother, my daughter is suffocating!"

"She is not. She's just not used to it. Now Lizzy, just breath and you'll be fine. There now, just breathe and use the fan." I was worried about Bets. I was no doctor, yet, but I could tell that the corset might be too much.

"Will you be alright? If not then you just walk back into the room and remove that evil thing." I told her.

"I'll be fine." She told me as she glided across the floor.


	6. Proposal

**_ T_**he place was packed with young men my age. They were of all shapes and sizes. Some were blonde, ginger, brown, and black haired.

"You must be, Miss. Holmes. I am James Grayson. I am a fan of your father, he is a remarkable man. How does he do what he does?" A young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes, stated as he took Bets' hand and gently kissed it.

"He uses his eyes and brains. You, Mr. Grayson, have a nasty habit of flirting with girls and then dumping them, and you are only here to find a wife because your father take you out of the will if you don't." The words just flowed from her lips. Mr. Grayson left her alone. She looked upset so I went over to her.

"What's wrong Bets?" I asked as I approached her. I always knew Bets was pretty, but I never noticed that she was gorgeous till that night. Her long raven mane had been pulled up into a popular style. Her eyes were bright and intelligent, and the fact that they were different colors made it even more charming. She had naturally snow white skin, which was smooth to the touch, and was empty of any blemishes.

"I'm in one of my 'I want to be like other girls' moods. That Grayson fellow was handsome, but I had to scare him away. I do want a husband, but I must be true to myself, like what Nathaniel Hawthorn meant in the _Scarlet Letter_. Jake, will you dance with me?"

"Yes, I will, and Grayson deserved what he got. You deserve a man that would be loyal and true." I blushed as I took her hand and we danced. I was nervous at first, but as I let myself gaze into her eyes I forgot the rest of the world. I could have danced with her all night, but a young man had asked me if he could cut in, and I, being raised the way I was, let him. This young man was very tall, about the same height as Uncle Sherlock; his long hair was black like the night and was pulled up into a ponytail, and he had emeralds for eyes. He danced with Bets the whole night.

"She looks so happy." Uncle had simply stated out of nowhere. In fact he startled me. I looked back at her. She did look happy with him. They were talking, and she was smiling and laughing. I wasn't sure why, but my heart that moment broke.

"She does look happy, but do we know if we can trust him with her?" I was angry, I didn't know why, but I was.

"The young man looks familiar, but he is too young, his eyes are wrong, the man he reminds me of has been dead for a while now." Uncle stated as the two love birds came towards us.

"Father, Jake, Uncle John, this is Ahearm Snort. Ahearm, this is my father, Godfather, and Godcousin. Father, Ahearm would like to speak with you on private." She smiled as she, with some effort, released Ahearm.

"Bets, I don't like him." I stated, I shouldn't have, but I did. She looked at me angrily, but she said nothing.

"Sorry Bets, I wasn't trying to be rude. If you think he's worthy of your love, than I can learn to like him." She smiled, than she elbowed me hard in the ribs.

"Why do you torture me?" I asked as I held my ribs (like it would help).

"It amuses me to see you wince. I hope Father won't be angry with Ahearm. He wants to marry me tomorrow, and I want to marry him to. I didn't believe I would ever find a man to marry. I'm so happy."

"Lizzy, you and the young man have only just met. You should wait a year. That's what I and your grandmother did."

"Wasn't it you two that did this so that I could get married? Well, if Father says we should wait then we will, but if he doesn't care than we will get married tomorrow."

"Oh, no fair Lizzy, I and Lilly haven't been asked to dace and you already have a proposal!" Lucy sounded disappointed.

"I'll dance with you both, after I find out what uncle says to Ahearm." I told her and Lilly.

"Well, I want to get to know him better, before I give him my daughter. Betsy, I know you might be angry, but I want to know him, before I deliver you to him." Bets did look upset, but not angry.

"Well, Elizabeth, I guess we'll have to wait a bit longer. I love you so much. But they are right, we have only just met. I need to know you better, before I steal you from your father." He stated as he held her in his arms. They looked very much in love, but at that moment Bets' eyes began to glaze over. Before any of us were able to do anything Bets fainted.


	7. Fainting

**_ I _**ran towards Bets, I knew what had to be done. I ripped the dress to reveal the corset, and then I tore the corset apart. She still wasn't breathing. I began to breathe into her mouth, and I tried pumping her chess to get her breathing again. It worked. Her eyes fluttered and she awoke breathing deeply, but effectively.

"I you do that to me again I'll kill you." I told her as I hugged her.

"Jacob, give some room, she hasn't caught all her breathe yet." Father stated as he gently pulled from her.

"Elizabeth, my love, I thought I had lost you. You're not used to wearing corsets?" Ahearm smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"No, I'm not. I am so sorry that I worried you." Bets than noticed that she was exposed, she covered herself with the tattered dress.

"Sorry, about exposing you, but think you can forgive me." I told her, blushing.

"How can I ever repay you?" Ahearm asked me as he continued to hold his fiancé.

"Just treat her properly, and let me be her Boswell." I told him, as I gazed into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world


End file.
